


Tea Mug

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is very possessive man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one last year and for reasons that escape me now (probably going through something at the time), I dropped it two pages from being complete. It was just a goofy, little story, but in the spirit of tying up loose ends and completing things (and deleting other things that will never be finished) I'm putting the last two pages to this and putting it to bed.


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
